


希腊爱情故事 2

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	希腊爱情故事 2

他没一觉睡到早上九点，十几年来养成的良好习惯当然不可能因为一场意外而改变。七点钟，卫宫拉开窗帘，这间旅馆靠近海边，采景和采光都不错，赫利俄斯仍旧保持着旧时代朴实的作息时间，早就拉着日辇跑到天空上方。希腊的海岛居民生活悠闲，肯定比不得提坦神，费拉市几乎没开一间餐馆，渔民们也早回家休息去了，日光沐浴的灿烂海洋里连那些钢铁色的大家伙也没起床，想必巴士总站肯定一样没有开始工作，这个时间倒是摄影的好机会，可惜卫宫现在没心思下楼拍照，满脑子想着把银行里紧急冻结的钱都取出来。  
窗户上悬着昨晚洗过的衣服，他挂在空调下面吹干，一晚上过去已经干透了。他收下来放到背包里，想了想，脱了库·丘林的衣服换回自己的。早上九点，他准时从二楼住宿层走了下来。  
“时间掐得还真准。”男人正忙着铺桌布，抬头招呼了一声，抱着一大摞黄边框格子条纹盘开始摆早餐，穿梭在黄白蓝三色条纹布料里，“梅芙，和咱们白吃白住的顾客打个招呼？”  
女孩正坐在柜台后边记账，染着夸张粉红色头发的脑袋晃了晃，一副不愿搭理任何人的模样，听见库·丘林拉长声音叫了第二遍才抬起头，敷衍式“嗨”了一声，目不转睛地盯着库·丘林的背影，就差眼睛里蹦出桃心了。  
卫宫明白这是怎么回事，微微颔首，没去打扰她的工作休息时间，“你想吃什么？我们供应希腊烤肉卷饼，羊排，沙拉，羊肉杂煮。巴士站第一辆回机场的车9点35开，你想悠闲地享用早餐恐怕不行了。”  
“那就希腊卷饼，你能帮我包起来带走吗？”  
“你也不用这么着急，”他把盘子全部放下之后，露出粉紫条纹围裙，用肚皮想也知道是谁给他买的，“应该能行，来吧，我给你提前做一份。”他在围裙上蹭了蹭手上的水，勾勾手指，“来厨房。”  
后厨常年开火，而且是长方形，不够宽敞，比餐厅内部热了不少，排风扇就设置在灶台前，把油烟全部抽到外面去。火上架着锅，在煮羊肠，味道有些刺鼻，库·丘林手脚麻利地把它们从水里捞出来架到一边：“抱歉，我忘了还在煮这玩意，如果你忍不了就去门口站着等吧。”  
他从桌下抽出一张做好的饼皮，从菜桶中拿出萨拉叶，西红柿，胡萝卜和一些蘑菇，和烤肉一起切成丝状，加上一些沙拉酱裹在面饼里，用手压住不让饼散开，再用一张油纸裹好。他裸露在外的手臂很白（许是不常在日照强烈时出门的缘故），肌肉分明，薄薄的皮肤下几乎没有一点脂肪。库·丘林的手指修长，里侧横亘着许多细小茧子，看这样一双手切菜也像在欣赏一场电影，更不用说他细窄的腰胯和包裹在紧身裤下的臀部曲线，卫宫由衷赞叹他的身材保持得如此之好，梅芙如此着迷不是没有原因的。  
“你怎么非要带在路上吃？”他又问，卫宫显得有点无奈，他说：“你很熟悉这里的街道，可是我并不熟悉，我得计划绕路的时间。”  
“啊，你说得对，”库·丘林把薄饼递给他，一边在围裙上擦手一边喃喃自语，“说得对，说得对。那这样好了，我陪你一起去，送你到巴士总站那儿，也就十来分钟。”  
他不等卫宫拒绝就往外走：“梅芙！我已经把羊排解冻了，你来帮我煎一下，碰见想吃羊肉杂煮的就送一杯咖啡，让他们等我十分钟。”  
“小库，你又想去外面勾引女人吗?”梅芙有点不高兴，可当她看见卫宫从厨房里出来时，那点儿不乐意一下子烟消云散了。她张大了嘴，然后兴致勃勃地向他伸出手，“嗨，我是梅芙，你就是昨天晚上被小库捡回来的帅哥？”  
“很、很高兴见到你？”他不确定地回答，卫宫可不擅长应付这种女性。好在库·丘林一抬手，将尴尬又一次赶开了，“你干嘛？找男人好歹先看看性格，我告诉你，这可是个连一杯威士忌都要算清楚还钱的日本人，你肯定不会喜欢他的。”  
“那你怎么不被我钓上来？我保证，有了你，我肯定不找其他人。”  
“我可不信。”男人咧嘴直笑，“再说我又不喜欢小女孩，成熟女性才是我的菜，别磨磨蹭蹭了，快去，我的小小姑娘。”  
梅芙不甘心地嗤了声，从柜台后面出来，走去厨房。库·丘林站在院子里望了望二楼，发现目前还没有人拉开窗帘，松了口气，走出门去，“别介意，梅芙说话是有点吓人，不过她是个好女孩，从不会和坏男人上床。你知道吗，她的生物学每次考试都是班级第一名。”  
“我只知道她很喜欢你。”卫宫啃了口薄饼，含糊不清地说。  
“喜欢我？哈哈……当然不，她很执著是因为我拒绝了她，在此之前还没有人抵抗得了她的魅力，”库·丘林顺着昨天回来的小路往上走，此刻神秘的夜间面纱退去，这些极具地域特色的城镇小路显得尤为亲切可爱，小小的海石镶嵌在道路中间，无数游客与居民已经在百年间将它们踩得十分圆滑；洁白墙壁将四周隔离出一个个街道，偶有一个攀附着紫色角梅的栅栏从身旁掠过，数不清的蓝色屋顶几乎和无垠天空融为一体，令人不由自主地放松下来，“所以她只是想赢罢了，因为虚荣心和好胜心。你看，她和我们不一样，未来有无数机会，那些‘机会’可比我这个小生意人靠谱多啦。”  
“是的，你说话的语气像她爸爸而不是坏男人。”卫宫吃卷饼的速度忽然慢下来，“蔬菜是新鲜的倒也不错，只是沙拉酱实在太廉价和单薄，要是你换成加入罗勒制作的黑胡椒酱汁味道一定更棒。”  
“真的？卫宫先生，你居然知道怎么制作酱汁？难道你是专门给大酒店提供秘制酱料的厨师吗？”库·丘林一脸不可思议。  
“那是什么职业？我可没听说过，不过我平常的爱好就是钻研厨艺，我从来不夸张，公司里没有人不喜欢我的便当，有时还集体跑到我家里蹭饭吃。”  
“便当？”  
“呃……午饭？自己做的外卖？”  
“管他呢，”他按住他的肩膀，生怕他一个不留神就跑了：“告诉我，你会做哪些菜？”  
“意菜或者法国菜？一些简单的日式料理也会，除了中国菜，其他的菜系我看了食谱大概都能做。”  
“Yes—”库·丘林兴奋地说，“我们做个交易，你帮我做一份晚餐，咱们昨天晚上和今天的房费一笔勾销，怎么样？”  
“没问题，当然了。”只消做一顿晚餐便可抵押两晚房费，卫宫当然十分乐意，他们在晚餐吃哪种菜上迅速达成了一致，刚好库·丘林也把他送到了巴士总站那家超市门口，“好了，我要回去了，厨师先生，希望你能在开工之前赶回来，ByeBye.”  
“你居然不担心我就这么坐飞机走了？”卫宫举了举手里的相机。  
男人耸耸肩：“你的内裤还放在我房间里，我不相信你就这么抛弃它们。”  
  
坐巴士来回花费了不少时间，从冻结的银行卡里取出钱买手机反而没用多久，卫宫站在机场充电口旁，给他的小上司打了个电话：“嘿，凛？”  
“……天，卫宫？”  
“是我，你听我说，我需要解释这一——”  
“你究竟去哪儿了！为什么电话关机，我们怎么都联系不上你，你知道我有多担心你会被杀死抛尸在哪个海岛上吗！你最好给我一个合理的解释！”  
“我真的很抱歉，但是，凛，你先冷静下来听我说。目前为止我只给你打了电话，连老爹也不知道我去了哪里休假，我希望你不要告诉他们我的事情，拜托了。”  
“你还活着就好，我会告诉他们你很平安的。卫宫，我能理解你想放松的想法，可你也不应该像个孩子一样不接电话不回E-mail，切断和外界一切联系。”  
“不，我怎么能做那种幼稚的事情呢？我的电脑还没寄到岛上，手机第一天上午就被偷走了，如果不是一个旅店老板好心收留，昨天我甚至得在大街上躺一晚。”  
“原来如此……”电话那头的女人用日语说，“唉，说实在的，卫宫，你还会回来吗？”  
他沉默了好一阵：“也许会，也许不。凛，你知道我现在对公司递交的只是一个年假请求，但我确实累了，我不想再为公司做事了，或许我一开始就应该以摄影为生。”  
“我也不想让你在公司待得这么难过，我答应过阿尔托莉雅要看好你。”  
远坂凛坐在办公室，空调温度正好，窗帘拉得严实，华盛顿市区火炉般的天气丝毫不会入侵。她用红指甲敲打着桌面：“你只是……需要对自己好一点，别那么不在乎自己。”  
“看，我这不就为自己离开公司了吗？”电话那头说。凛抬起手挡住缝隙里射入眼睛的一缕阳光，似乎感到身体轻松了一些：“知道你没事我就彻底放心了，放松对你有好处，海岛游也为你这样的上班族贴身打造，不用急着赶景点，只消晒晒日光浴，顺着沙滩走路，游览名胜古迹什么的。”  
“对，况且我还碰上一个友好的希腊人，不仅帮我追回了丢失的东西，还在我没钱的时候问也不问直接收留了我。你知道吗，那个人听见我说擅长做菜，主动提出要用一顿晚餐抵消两天住宿费。”  
“真的？你的运气可真不错！我还以为你碰见了一个想要和你上床的中年女人。”  
也不是没有，卫宫想。“我的公寓冰箱里还有一份日式炸鸡块，是专门留给你的，算是不告而别的补偿吧。还有，记得打扫自己的卧室，别再不按时吃午饭了，也别干脆不吃。我不在你身边，你得照顾好自己。”  
“知道了知道了！亲爱的妈妈！这个时候还不忘叮嘱我，说好是自己去放松呢？放心吧，我会请人拿过来，顺便每周打扫一次你的公寓。”  
“谢谢你，凛。”  
“这些钱当然是从你的存款里出咯，”远坂凛轻快地说，“需要钱吗？我可以预支给你下个月工资。诶？我当然知道你存款比我多！我只是……我只是觉得你现在没钱肯定需要我的帮助罢了！你、你还敢嘲笑我！卫宫士郎！”  
她“啪”的一声挂了电话，脸烧得厉害：“卫宫士郎……你给我等着！”  
  
下午四点，卫宫回到了“Emer的旅店”。库·丘林让他实现今天上午提出的条件：一份希腊什锦海鲜饭，一份慕沙卡外加一碗奶汁通心粉。希腊菜烹煮方式和亚洲相似，这可帮了大忙，他熟悉怎样让这些菜变得更好吃的方法。七点，卫宫揭开闷煮海鲜饭的小锅，将烤箱中外皮酥脆的慕沙卡拿出，分别切成两份，装入不同容器里，加上几个刚从海边买来的青口贝，放在两位评委——库·丘林和梅芙面前。  
当晚他做的每一道菜都获得了游客们极高的评价，人们兴奋地啜饮着橘子汁，见到上一位顾客品尝菜品惊喜的表情后都更加期待。卫宫没让任何一个人期望落空，一位独自住在304的老人甚至一定要付给他多一倍的小费，“你是一位专业的厨师吗？”他问，卫宫笑着摇了摇头。  
他还是把昨晚的房费一点不差交给男人，“就当你在救济流浪汉的途中捡到50英镑。”他说，然后又取出2000英镑，“我想住最好的房间，Please.”  
出乎意料，库·丘林没有发脾气或是拒绝这笔款项，只是接过他手里的钱，退还了1000英镑：“我这里最好的房间一天也只需要70英镑，你要住几天？”  
“一个月。”卫宫抵住他的手，推回去。  
男人眯起眼睛，仔细端详他一阵，“你可真是个有趣的人。”他说，然后转身上楼。  
“最好的房子通常都在顶楼，我也不例外。”他从口袋里取出一个小小钥匙，上面画着繁盛森林花纹，看起来不太像地中海会出现的风格。库·丘林打开了房门，巨量海风涌了进来，“你觉得怎么样？”  
他们又走了一段白色楼梯，往下经过拐角才来到这间“最好的住所”。这是个两室一厅的房间，住四五个人都绰绰有余，从楼梯下来后就是个可以眺望远海的小院子，左侧装着一个浴池，上面靠墙那侧露天放着桌椅，随时可以欣赏美妙海景与山下层叠的住屋；进入房间内部，这里已经不是楼下那样阴暗的木头房子，客厅十分明亮，门框窗框都漆成适合人情绪放松的深蓝色；两间卧室也各向着院子方向开了一个扇形小门；厨房，餐厅，浴室一应俱全，只需要穿过餐厅的右边；白色岩石内部被掏空，完整地堆砌了这个房间，边角处也刻意处理成了圆润样子，床头放置黄色的夜灯。这些东西全都整理得干干净净，床单也是今天才换，它们的主人从没想过荒废这里。“这儿原本是家洞穴酒店的一楼侧屋，后来做不下去关门了，我就要了过来，以此为基础做了一个新的旅店。平时也没人一上来就说‘给我最好的房间’，大部分住在我这里的都是不愿意多花钱的中产阶层，所以就闲置着。”  
“住进去，你就是我真正的客人啦。”  
“很棒，太完美了。”卫宫站在客厅里，环顾四周。他又走到院子里，黄昏下，圣托里尼岛呈现出一种天然与人造混合的，壮观的美。无数灯火闪烁着，光柱冲向苍穹，与西方烈火交织，绚丽而迷人。  
他说不清自己现在是什么心情，如此舒畅而惬意，就像背靠坚实的盾牌，他的急躁，他的焦虑，他对世界的疑问此刻抛之脑后，一种莫大的善意，对一个个体的祝福包裹着他，包裹着整个六月：“洞穴酒店是圣托里尼最好的酒店之一，我说不出它还有什么不好的地方，很高兴成为‘Emer的旅店’的客人，亲爱的库·丘林先生……祝我旅途愉快。”

tbc.


End file.
